Eternal Resonance and a Family Reunion
by Vampireninja101
Summary: Maka and Soul are in a band with the rest of the gang and visit Death City after being away for two years. However, when Maka and Soul go to their old apartment they're kidnapped! What happens next?


**Hey I'm back! And this time with a one-shot specifically dedicated to Sincerely The Sign Painter since the other day was her birthday. This one shot is on Soul and his family (SoMa included ;9 ) Sorry if it doesn't really fit your expectations one-shots aren't exactly what I excel at :/ but anyway I hope you enjoy it and happy birthday Sincerely The Sign Painter! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

_~Eternal Resonance and a Family Reunion~_

_Normal POV_

"Ueta kono mune ni ima no okizari no mama!" Maka belt out the last line into the microphone and her band struck the last chords with Black*Star on drums, Liz on electric guitar, Patty on bass, Tsubaki on guitar and Soul (of course) on keyboard. In complete unison the instruments stopped and the audience roared in approval. Maka held up a hand, "Thank you, everyone!" The rest of her band took a bow. Cameras flashed in the dark room and the ash blonde girl saw posters that read things like: "MAKA IS A BEAST!", "WE LOVE YOU ETERNAL RESONANCE!", "I LOVE YOU SOUL!", "BLACK*STAR IS THE GOD OF THE STAGE AND TSUBAKI IS THE GODDESS!", "THE THOMPSON SISTERS ARE BAD ASS!"

Maka held the mic to her mouth again, "I'd also like to thank Death the Kid for making sure our costumes were perfect and symmetrical." More screams came as the young Shinigami walked onto stage and held up a hand, he wore black shoes and pants and a black shirt that read "ETERNAL RESONANCE" in white on the front and "WATCH IT OR I'LL TAKE YOUR SOUL" on the back. Kid always chose great outfits for the band. Maka wore an opened black blazer with a white shirt underneath and black skin-tight jeans with black boots, around her wrist was a black bracelet and a choker, as dark as night, was around her neck. The ash blonde's hair had black extension streaks and was pulled into pigtails.

Soul wore a black leather jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, that read "ETERNAL RESONANCE" in black letters, and black jeans. Both Thompson sisters wore black and white striped long-sleeved shirts and black peaked beanie hats turned slightly to the side. Black*Star wore dark jeans and a dark shirt while Tsubaki wore black jeans and a blank tank top. Yeah Kid sure had a thing for gothic costumes. Every performer, including Kid, joined hands and took a final bow before waving goodbye to everyone. Then, colorful lights spazzed before abruptly going out. The seven band members walked offstage, as the crowd began to exit, Papermoon began to play. Soul wrapped an arm around Maka's shoulders and she wrapped an arm around his waist in a slight, but tight, hug.

"You were so good tonight, babe!" Soul said with a grin.

Maka laughed, "Thanks, you too!"

"I know, I know." The couple walked up to the others who were cheering for another successful concert.

"G-great job guys." Crona said after coming backstage from the audience; he sat next to Tsubaki and tiny Ragnorok burst from his back,

"Yeah, except the flat chested Bookworm over here was off key towards the middle." Maka's eyebrow twitched and she whipped out the book she was reading before the concert and ended up hitting Crona for Ragnorok had withdrawn back into Crona's back.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me Maka! I don't know how to deal with your Maka-Chops!"

Maka bowed over and over, "I'm sorry, Crona!" Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Kid sighed while Patty and Black*Star laughed.

A few minutes passed and the band sat in a room backstage. The seats had red cushions and golden edges, Crona held an icepack on his head.

Maka smiled feebly at him, "Sorry about that, Crona." He smiled at her,

"No, no it's alright."

Soul laid an arm behind Maka and pecked her on the cheek. Maka looked at him, "What was that for?" Her partner smiled,

"Just for being you." Maka smiled and pecked him on the lips,

"Aw you're so sweet."

Patty laughed, "Soul and Maka sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G. first comes love then comes marriage then comes the baby in the baby carriage!" Maka closed her eyes, and puffed out her cheeks as she stuck out her tongue,

"You're just jealous you don't have a boyfriend, Patty." Patty laughed,

"No I'm not. I'm married." Everyone's jaw dropped,

"WHAAAT!?"

"Wh-when did this happen!?" Kid stammered, "To who!?" Patty took out a giant stuffed giraffe,

"This is my husband Jason! Be jealous! AHAHAHAHA!" Everyone sighed and Liz facepalmed herself. _That poor giraffe._ Everyone thought.

Kid, the twins, Black*Star, Tsubaki, as well as Crona went to Death Gallows to celebrate, Soul and Maka walked outside into the starry night, arms wrapped around each other. Maka's around Soul's waist and Soul's around Maka's shoulders. "It's such a beautiful night." Commented Maka and Soul smiled his signature smile,

"Yeah." He looked at her, "Just like my meister." Maka blinked and stared at her weapon with round green eyes,

"Aw, Soul." She leaned in to hug him but he raised a hand making her halt.

"Maka, we've been going out ever since we defeated Ashura but I haven't actually told you what I thought about you." **(A/N this story takes place about two years after winning the battle against Ashura.) **The two sat on a bench in Kid's garden of black roses and perfectly symmetrical bushes. Maka stared at him, waiting. Soul held her hand in his. **(WARNING: SOMA FANGRILS BE PREPARED TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK!)** "Maka . . . you can be such an idiot sometimes but without you I wouldn't be here; you saved me when the black blood had consumed me in the battle with the kishin. I think you're amazing, you have such a strong soul and I know it will continue to strengthen.

"Though we've been through hard times you've always be by my side and not just because you're my meister. Whenever we resonated I felt . . . something stronger than just our relationship as a weapon and meister. I felt our hearts resonating together, the memories we had together strengthening it; the good memories and the bad ones." Maka's eyes were beginning to tear and she held Soul's hand tightly back. "When we were in Italy and I took that blow for you . . . I hope you know that's not just because it's my duty as your weapon to protect you, I did that because I loved you, Maka I always did, and I vowed to always protect you with my life." Maka's lip was beginning to quiver now, "I think you're incredible, Maka, and I am so lucky to have met you that day when I was playing the piano. You truly are the coolest partner a weapon could ever dream of having."

Maka's lip was _really_ quivering now; she began to cry and threw herself into her partner's arms. Soul hugged her back tightly as she sobbed. After a few minutes she pulled back, sniffled and whipped an eye. "Sniff—Uh,—sniff—is my makeup running?" Soul laughed,

"No, you're cool." Maka smiled

"I already knew that." Soul smiled then the two leaned in for a kiss but stopped when a song began to play: Princess of China. **(1)**

"Oh my Shinigami." Maka said with a smile, "They are _not_ playing the first song we wrote." Soul laughed,

"Oh but they are."

Maka rolled her eyes and scurried for the back door of Kid's house then peered inside a big room to see a group of people inside. "Looks like Lord Death wanted to throw a small concert for our return. I mean we haven't seen most of these people in two years!" After Maka and the gang had defeated Ashura, they had chased a musical dream but still defeated kishin eggs and witches. Soul walked up to her and looked inside the room as well.

"Hm, looks like Justin Law, Sid, Nygus, Miss Marie, Professor Stein, Azusa, Joe, and Spirit are in there. And Kim, Jackie, Ox, Harvar, Thunder, Lightning, and even Kilik are too." Maka slouched forward with a bored look on her face,

"What did Lord Death invite the whole academy." Soul sighed,

"Dunno but we have no choice but to go in and sing the song in front of everyone." Maka moaned and sighed,

"Great and Papa's there too and when we sees me in this gothic outfit—", She stopped short when soul pulled her to him and lifted her chin,

"He will see you as the beautiful, young, strong girl he knew before you left for our music career." Soul finished her statement and Maka gave him a bored look,

"A little over the top there, Soul." He flashed a smile and then the two split ways, Maka to the right and Soul to the left.

The music built up, the introduction was extended and Black*Star, Tsubaki, Patty, and Liz took their places on the small stage. Kid sat right in the center of the first row of the audience, arms folded, one leg crossed over the other and his face was bright with a smile. He really enjoyed these concerts Eternal Resonance put on whether they were long or short; he loved to see them in their beautiful perfection. The music was building up more and then as the '_Ohs_' came on, Maka and Soul moved rhythmically to the stage form opposite directions, clapping their hands to the beat. They stood at the microphones, Soul stood to the left of Maka. After the introduction, Soul began to sing:

_Once upon a time somebody ran  
Somebody ran away saying fast as I can  
I've got to go . . . got to go  
Once upon a time we fell apart  
You're holding in your hands the two Halves of my heart  
Ohhh, ohhh!_

Then Maka began to sing her lyrics:

_Ohhhhh , ohhhhh . . .  
Once upon a time, we burned bright  
Now all we ever seem to do is fight  
On and on . . .  
And on and on and on . . . _

_Once upon a time on the same side.  
Once upon a time on the same side, in the same game  
And why'd you have to go, have to go and throw water on my flame_

The Thompson sisters, Tsubaki, and Black*Star joined in with the chorus:

_I could've been a Princess, you'd be a King,  
Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go_

_I could've been a Princess, you'd be a King,  
Could've had a castle, and worn a ring  
But no, you let me go_

Only Maka and Soul sang next:

_And stole my star_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la  
You stole my star la la la la la laaaaaa _

Only Liz, on the electric guitar, played as Maka sang:

_La laaa la laaa aaaa_

After a few minutes of only the electric guitar, the rest of the band joined in but only Maka sung:

_Oooooooh-oh-oh, oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh,  
Oooooooh-oh-oh, oooooooh oh oh oh ohhhhhhhhh _

Soul joined in:

_Cause you really hurt me  
No you really hurt me.  
Cause you really hurt me  
No you really hurt me.  
Cause you really hurt me  
Woaahh you really hurt me.  
Cause you really hurt me  
Woaaahh you really hurt me._

The song ended and the room exploded into applause. Maka ran a hand through her hair as shecaught her breath, pulling her, still black extension streaked, hair out of its pigtails. The Thompson sisters laughed and Black*Star and Tsubaki smiled as they hugged. Soul caught Maka's eye and smiled, she smiled in return. "YAHOOOOOO!" Black*Star yelled, "MY TSUBAKI AND I RULE THIS STAGE! AHAHAHAHA!" Tsubaki smiled as she sweatdropped. Kid walked up to his pistols and hugged them,

"Great job you two, perfect as always." He smiled at Liz who blushed a little with a smile. Patty laughed. Lord Death approached the group,

"It is good to have you all back after two years, I hope you enjoy your time here."

"We plan on staying in Death City for about a month," Maka said, "then we have a tour following in Japan." Lord Death nodded,

"I understand but I do hope you'll defeat some kishin eggs while you're here."

Maka smiled and raised a fist, "You bet." Spirit walked up to her and her joy drained. He glared at her,

"Maka . . . that outfit . . . YOU'RE NOT GOINGF GOTH ARE YOU!? YOUR PAPA RESUFES IT!" Maka sighed,

"No, Papa, this is just the outfit Kid and we decided for our concert today." Spirit sighed,

"Oh what a relief." Soul walked up to Maka and put an arm around her, Spirit took a long look at him then called the scythe and scythe meister aside.

"Maka, I understand your sixteen now and are growing up but . . ." Tears formed in his eyes and he whipped them with his sleeve, "I just want you to know you'll always be my little Maka." Maka sighed and Spirit whipped his blue eyes at Soul, who flinched, with a glare,

"And _you_ if you do anything bad to my little angel, as a Death Scythe, no . . . as her father I will freaking kill you." (2) Soul made a face,

"Geez, chillax old man."

After the party, Soul and Maka made their way to their old apartment. "Still know where the key is?" Soul asked her with a smile and the ash blonde felt the top of the door for the key and when she felt it, she took it down. The key was the same one Maka used to open the box Soul was locked in during the battle with Ashura. She winked at Soul with a smile,

"Yep." She unlocked the door, it creaked as it opened the creaking door and she turned the lights on.

"Wow", Soul said tucking his hands in his pockets and looked around as the two walked inside. "Feels like forever since we've been here last." Maka ran a finer on the dusty wall.

"Yeah." It was quiet . . . a little _too_ quiet for Maka and Soul's liking. Maka sighed,

"So should we clean up?" Then,

"Pum, pum pumpkin, pumpkin!" There was a blast of white smoke that revealed a crystal clean apartment. Maka and Soul just stared in shock before turning their heads rigidly to see a small black cat with a witch's hat sitting on the back of the sofa. She winked, "Nya!~ " Then she turned into a woman with a big chest. She enveloped Soul, his face buried in her chest as she cried in joy, "Oh Soul-kun! You're back!" Soul flew backwards, blood spewing out of his nose. The woman smiled at Maka and hugged her too. "Welcome home, Maka-chan. I was beginning to worry about you guys." Maka sighed,

"Hi, Blair." Blair pulled back and winked at her,

"So how's the relationship goin?" Soul and Maka froze,

"Uh h-how do you know?" Maka asked. Blair winked,

"I check deathbook **(A/N basically facebook in case any of you are wondering)**." Soul and Maka sighed,

"Damn it, Blair," Soul said, "why do you have to be such a stalker? It's so uncool."

Blair's face took on a **X3** look and she embraced Maka and Soul, "I couldn't help myself! I've been waiting for you two to become a couple!" She released the scythe and scythe meister. "By the way, Maka?" Maka looked at her,

"Hm? What is it, Blair?"

"Can you cook me some fish?" Maka sighed then smiled feebly,

"Sure, Blair." She walked into the kitchen and Soul sat on the couch. Then Maka's scream made him run into the kitchen.

"Maka!" However, no one was there and the window above the sink was open, "Maka?" He looked for his meister but didn't notice the presence of someone, not Blair, behind him. The person's eyes gleamed as a shadow covered his face, he grinned a mischievous grin before blind folding Soul and covering his mouth as he protested. Blair, in cat form, trotted into the kitchen then saw no one was there, the window flapping in the wind. The cat blinked,

"Hm? Where'd those two go?"

Soul was reintroduced to light as the blindfold was pull away from his eyes. A girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes stood in front of him. Next to him was Maka, a boy with blonde hair in a short ponytail and blue eyes stood in front of her holding her blind fold. Maka looked at Soul and the two noticed they were tied to chairs. "What the fuck if going on?" Soul protested struggling in the ropes. He looked at the boy and girl who smiled and tilted their heads toward each other. They were practically mirror images! A shiver ran up Soul's spine. Both wore black, the boy black pants and long-sleeved dress shirt, while the girl a black dress and a black bow tied on the top of her head. Soul whipped his head around to examine his surroundings. He, Maka, and the two blonde kids stood in a dark room with slight light. The floor had black and white tiles and a black balcony loomed behind the blonde kids, two staircases arched from the sides of the stairs and there were two black doors: one on top of the balcony, the other directly underneath the balcony.

"What the hell is going on?!" Soul asked again, the blondes turned to look towards the balcony. There stood a girl with very long green hair in pigtails, she wore black heels, a black dress and black gloves that came past her elbows, her hands were clasped in front of her. She tilted her head in an innocent smile like the two blondes had done before. Soul stole Maka's eye, "What's going on?" He whispered.

"Dunno." Soul stared bored at the three beings in black,

"Well I wished they'd stop smiling at us like that . . . geez it's creepy." Maka couldn't help but laugh,

"Soul, we're friends with a death god, we hunt souls, we defeated a kishin. And you call _this_ creepy?" Soul snorted mockingly,

"Cute, babe, cute." Maka winked with a smile,

"I try."

The green-haired girl turned to the balcony, "Masutā. (Master.)" Then the door in the center of the balcony opened and a woman and man walked to the rail. The man wore a tux while woman, wore a strapless silver dress that reveled the line between her breasts, she held a black fan over her lips.

"Excellent," said the man as he looked at the five below, "good work Hastune and Kagamine. That will be all." The trio walked away.

Maka and Soul had a lot of trouble processing all of this: they are kidnapped, tied to chairs and find three odd beings in black smiling innocently at them, now some man and woman come by. What was going on?

"Um, excuse me but who the heck are you?" Maka asked, "And where the heck are we?" The man smiled a toothy grin and looked at the woman who had long curly silver hair that spilled over her snow white shoulders.

"Shall we tell them, dear?" The woman peered down at them, her eyes almost exactly like Arachne's were.

"Yes . . . I suppose we shall since our own son has no idea as to whom we are, Daichi." Maka and Soul's jaws dropped, Maka looked at her partner.

"S-Soul . . . d-did she say 's-son'?" Soul was equally dumbfounded then a spotlight suddenly shown down at a corner by the door underneath the balcony and onto a boy with spiky albino white hair, wearing a tux just like Soul's Black Blood tux. His hands were stuffed in his pockets, his eyes were closed and he smiled a toothy smile.

"What a shame that Little Soul doesn't remember his own kin." Maka's shock just grew more and when she looked at Soul she noticed her weapon partner was fuming out of his ears and his teeth were clenched.

"No . . . way." He murmured. The other boy looked at Soul with a grin,

"Hello . . . little brother." Soul fumed more,

"Wes." The other albino smiled,

"So . . . you _do_ remember me." Soul met his crimson glare,

"How could I forget the jerk who bugged me twenty-four-seven?" Wes laughed and Maka swore it was like there were two Souls in the same room.

"Aw c'mon, Little Soul, you know it's my job as your big brother to annoy you." He leaned forward, "And haven't you learned that it's uncool to hold a grudge for this many years." Soul began to thrash angrily in his chair,

"**You asshole how many times have I told you ****not**** to call me Little Soul or little brother!?**" As he continued to scream and thrash from side to side, Maka turned stiff and her pigtails went rigid, Soul was coming close to her chair,

"**Soul quit it if you keep thrashing you'll**—", She was cut off when Soul landed on top of her, "crush me." She finished, her chin pressed against the black and white tile floor.

Wes laughed, "Whoa little brother, calm down!" Soul glared at his brother and Maka glared at her partner,

"Soul, I swear if you thrash again Imma Maka-Chop you so freaking hard you won't know what hitchya." Soul sighed and looked at Wes with calm, crimson eyes,

"Hey mind getting us out of these chairs, bro?" Wes smiled and looked at the green-haired girl and the blonde boy and girl the albino raised a hand and gestured toward Soul and Maka,

"Hey, Kagamine, I need you to untie these two, do you mind?" The two kids nodded and scurried over,

"Hai, Masutā Wes. (Yes, Master Wes.)" They said in unison. The two untied the meister and weapon and lifted the chairs off of them. Wes then asked for the rope and they gave it to him. He then looked at the green-haired girl.

"Hatsune! Could you take care of this rope for me, please? The Kagamines will take care of the chairs." The girl nodded,

"H-Hai!" Wes threw the rope into her hands and the blonde kids took hold of the chairs. Hatsune opened the door under the balcony for them then closed it behind her. Soul rubbed the back of his neck and his parents walked down the stairs, his mother down the left ones and his father the right. His mother walked up to Maka, slapped her fan shut and lifted the young meister's chin.

"And who might this be, Soul?"

"Oh, this is my girlfriend and meister Maka Albarn." The woman stared at the ash blonde for a while then sighed and hide her full, black lips behind her fan once more, "Oh, Soul, I honestly think you could've done better." She opened an eye at Maka, "This here is a nothing." Soul saw the hurt fill his girl's emerald eyes and he defensively stepped in front of her,

"Well I don't think so. I think I made a perfect choice; Maka and are a team, always was always will be, whether it be in fighting and getting stronger or singing and resonating our hearts and souls, I think she's incredible; she's strong, smart, beautiful, and fun to be with. I love her. I will do anything for her, hell I nearly died for her and I vowed that I always will protect her with my life. Maka saved me, without her I wouldn't be here!" Soul's crimson eye looked deep into Maka's moist emerald ones as he directed the last line to his mother, "She's the best thing that ever happened to me." Maka's eyes quivered and her voice was a whisper as she said,

"Oh, Soul." Soul hugged her tightly and glared at his mother,

"You were in charge of my entire life when I was younger, now it's time for me to take the reins." His mother stared at him, then closed her eyes,

"I see." Daichi, Soul's father, glanced at her,

"What do you say, Lin?" Lin closed her fan loudly and stared at her son and his girlfriend,

"What do I say?" She smiled at Soul, "I'd say very well done . . . my son. I approve of her. If you have been through that much together and truly feel that way towards each other, I approve. But on one condition." Soul looked at her and released Maka,

"And that would be?" Lin walked up to Maka and looked at her from head to toe,

"You have to change your sense of style . . . you do _not_ seem like the type of girl to be Goth." Maka looked at her pitch black outfit, from the boots, to the choker, to the black streak extensions in her hair, she smiled feebly and held up her hands,

"Oh, this isn't what I normally wear, we just had two concerts today and I didn't have time to change. Which reminds me,"—she pulled out a Victoria's Secret bag from out of nowhere—" may I use your bathroom, please?" Lin smiled,

"What a polite girl, yes of course. Hatsune!" While they waited for the strange girl to appear Soul raised an eyebrow at Maka,

"Where the hell did you get that bag?"

"Uh, from Victoria's Secret duh." Soul sighed,

"I know that, I'm not _that_ stupid, I mean where did you get it from?"

"From the same place where I get my Maka-Chopping books."

"Which is where?" Maka winked at him,

"That's for me to know and you to find out which will never happen."

"Oh, you're cool." Soul smirked and Maka laughed,

"I know." The green-haired girl finally appeared from behind the black door where she had left, she was then followed by the Kagamines.

"Hai?" Hatsune asked.

"Show, Miss Maka where the bathroom is, if you may." Lin gently instructed and he girl nodded with a smile,

"Hai!" She took Maka's hand and led her upstairs. The Evans family stood in the dark room, in awkwardness. Soul looked around then let out a breath. Silence more until her finally broke it,

"Sooo . . . uh . . . how's the family business going?"

"We're making quite a profit since Wes began teaching piano classes." Soul sighed then smiled,

"Wow I'm actually not pissed off at that remark because Wes here, can't play the piano to increase a team's Soul Resonance." Wes smiled,

"Oh, you're cool." Soul chuckled,

"Uh, yeah that's basically my entire character." Maka walked into the bathroom and her jaw dropped. There were two counters both with three sinks, the walls had tiles and the floor had tan marble tiles.

"Damn." Maka commented before placing her bag on one of the counters. A few minutes passed and Maka stepped out of the bathroom to see Hatsune standing just outside. When her green eyes fell upon Maka, her jaw dropped and gasped,

"Anata wa hontōni mite kawaii! (You look really cute!)" Maka smiled, it was a good thing she knew fluent Japanese because that was all this girl could speak in,

"Thanks. Is your name really Hatsune?" The girl shook her head, she was really cute Maka had to admit,

"Īe, watashi no namae wa Hatsune Miku. (No, my name is Miku Hatsune.)"

"Your name Is Miku?"

"Hai."

"Then why do they call you Hatsune?" Miku only shrugged and the two had made it to the hall that would lead them back to the others. Soul had actually struck a good conversation with his family and jumped the hurdle of awkwardness with success. The last time he had seen his family was before he joined the DWMA and met Maka. His gaze traveled to the two blonde kids who were standing are both sides of the door they had appeared from,

"Hey, Dad, um, who are they?" Daichi looked at the two,

"Ah yes another part of how our investment has grown so much." Miku and Maka had appeared and looked rather confused when they saw Daichi Evans coming to them. He stopped in front of Miku and the other two kids while Maka walked over to Soul. Daichi rested firm hands Miku's shoulders from behind her, "These are Vocaloids **(3)**, singing synthesizers and they have had the biggest impact on our business." He looked over at the blonde kids, "Here we have Rin and Len Kagamine, twins, and mischievous ones I might add." Soul and Maka made a face, _So . . . they're the ones who kidnapped us._ They thought. Rin curtsied,

"Konichiwa hajimemashite. (Hello, it is nice to meet you.)" Len smiled,

"Konichiwa." Daichi patted Miku on the head,

"And this is our first Vocaloid, Miku Hatsune." Miku smiled,

"Konichiwa." Wes smiled and told everyone to follow him, they did so. The group entered a, surprisingly, small music room. Wes sat at the piano,

"Alright, Rin, Len, stand over there please and sing this if you may." Wes began to play a song,

"What song is that?" Maka asked,

"Magnet." Wes answered as he continued to play; Rin and Len began to sing.

"Wow," Soul said to Maka, "I can definetly see how they helped with the business." Maka nodded,

"Yeah!" The Vocaloids sang and Miku smiled next to them, Daichi watched the three with his arms folded and a smile on his face. Lin looked at Maka, examining her attire. Maka's hair was back to its original ashy blonde color and hung along her back and over her shoulders. She wore a white T-shirt with a cat in the shape of a big heart, and underneath it said 'Neko' in bold black letters, the young meister wore capris as well. Lin smiled approvingly,

"Much better, my dear." Maka smiled and Soul wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pecked her on the cheek,

"Love you, babe." Make smiled and pecked him on the lips,

"Love you, too." Wes continued to play, the twins continued to sing. Miku continued to smile and Daichi continued to admire his work, while Lin casted glances at everyone. Maka tapped her foot to the beat of the piano and Lin noticed. She picked up how much the young meister loved music; just like her family. She looked at her,

"Maka?" The ash blonde looked at her and the woman smiled, "You are officially an Evans." Maka smiled. It was great that Soul's family had accepted her. And she knew that she and Soul, the one she loved, would resonate in soul and heart for eternity.

(1) **This is originally sung by Coldplay and Rihanna;** **I do not own this song**

(2)** Sound familiar from episode one?**

(3) **I do not own Vocaloid wish I did though **

**Well there's my one-shot I hope you guys liked it :3 please Review and check out my other fanfic if you haven't yet.**


End file.
